Mr Mysterious
by Seductive Venus
Summary: You're responsible forever for what you have tamed, the saying goes. He saves her from an accident; she's indebted to him. When he needs her, will she be there? -LxMisa, AU, OOC-
1. saved by a stranger

Mr. Mysterious

_The Story She Saved for Him_

They were strangers.

She didn't know him. Neither did him. What they didn't know was that it changed their lives that fateful afternoon.

oOoOoOo

Blue-eyed and blonde-haired, she skipped out of her agency's building with a smile. It was a pleasantly warm spring day. The blue sky was so _blue_ it was reflected in her eyes. Dressed in a black dress with layers of frilly petticoats with swinging golden ponytails, she was an epitome of youth and beauty.

She had just signed a major record deal. The world was at her feet. Her dreams of superstardom were going to come true. With a deep breath she stepped out into the sunshine to face the world.

Did she know that in less than a second, a car was careening uncontrollably down the street? Was she aware of the fact that in an exhalation of breath, a blink of an eye she could be hit?

No, she wasn't.

Sometimes ignorance was fatal.

oOoOoOo

Someone was watching her with all-knowing eyes.

The universe was wrapped in his hand. Time and space couldn't be manipulated but a lifespan could be. It was their given power anyway. He was no angel, no red-cheeked cherubim or singing seraph. His hands were the dirtiest of all of Heaven; he was adeath god.

But to write down the name of this girl, this beautiful blonde angel was the death of him. All of them knew that. To kill for another's sake was a violation of rules. To sacrifice him in the name of something bigger and more powerful was the noblest action that he could take.

Dying for real this time seemed like a good idea. Wasn't self-sacrifice one of those great and beautiful things that could lift him out of this purgatory?

Jealous the _shinigami_ knew what he had to do.

With a strike of his pen, he saved this girl. What did it matter that he put someone else's life on the line? What was it to him that he'd irrevocably changed the whole course of fate with his meddling? What did he care if he could just see her smile just one more time?

He started to disintegrate.

_Everything happened._

oOoOoOo

He walked down the street carrying a brown paper bag of croissants. It was warm on his hand; it smelled like sugar, butter and lovely memories of France. He liked the sensation of sunshine on his skin. He actually liked walking on the street.

The first time he went out on his own on the real world. That was definitely something. His mentor and master would have fits of laughter. He couldn't wait to share the bag of croissants.

His ears picked up the sound of screeching tires. Dark brown eyes looked up to see a bright red car running without control down the street. The car must have lost control of its brakes. It was going to crash.

He saw a flash of gold, a glimpse of black. There was a foolish girl who was going to cross the street! The brown paper bag tasted dust.

It was unprecedented, unexpected. How noble, he thought calmly as he ran faster than his feet had ever carried him before. He was aware of his quick breaths, the sweat trickling on his forehead and the hot pavement under his shoes. The sun beat down on him. Time slowed down.

A pale long-fingered hand reached out to catch her arm. He watched it move with admirable detachment as he seemed to fly through the air. His fingers caught her arm- soft, smooth, bronzed- and _yanked_.

She yelled. He yelled back.

The red car was coming.

She was still standing there, glaring at him.

He was suddenly exasperated as he tried to explain. There's no time. He was so preoccupied he didn't see it coming.

L. Lawliet wondered vaguely what he was thinking when he pushed her out of the way. She collapsed backwards on the sidewalk, ponytails flying. He saw delicate black boots point heavenwards, blue eyes flashing with rage.

_She was very pretty when she's mad._

Screeching tires, hard hit and then there was darkness.

oOoOoOo

They were strangers. She didn't know him. Neither did him. It happened too fast. It was all too much.

She ran forward.

Noises! There was too much noise going on around her! But she tuned them out as she knelt down beside her mysterious and bleeding savior who was lying on his back like a startled spider. She couldn't stop herself from shaking.

She noticed that the red blood looked very pretty against his snow-white skin.

Amane Misa's life changed that fateful afternoon when she was saved by a stranger.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: **Hi! This is slated to be a short chaptered fanfic for my OTP, LxMisa. Beware of AU, OOC and sweet fluff. You've been warned. Now join me in my celebration of this beautiful pair! XD


	2. name for him

Amane Misa found out later that he was an amnesiac.

The afternoon deepened into dusk. The indigo and black night was in stark contrast with the sterile whiteness of the hospital. People of all kinds occupied the place. She couldn't take her eyes off them. Young, old, healthy or not she was reminded of their fragility.

They were all humans struggling to survive.

Some of them were hurt. Most of them were hurting. A lot of them were bleeding or fighting to live. She mused that the real reason hospitals existed was not because of living but because people were afraid of dying.

The tenacity of human beings awed her. They continued to try, to fight, to put up a resistance against illnesses and accidents. They were stubborn and plucky, she smiled. It's amazing.

When she received the news, she was shocked. It wasn't what she expected. The young man had flown through the air and landed on his head. It was how he lost his memories.

She was ready to send him off to his relatives, if he had any, until she was also informed that he had no ID. There was no personal identification, no proof of existence. They could search for it, if she liked. But the chances of locating any information about him were close to impossible. She couldn't believe her ears.

The young man lying on the next room with no memories and purplish bruises didn't exist.

She wondered what hurt more: losing your body or losing your soul.

If the soul held the memories and it fled, what would happen then? Would the body survive? Would a new soul come out? She got scared at the thought that she couldn't say thank you and I'm sorry to the poor young man with pretty black hair and pale white skin.

There was only one thing she could do. She couldn't live with guilt and regret forever. Whatever happened she must recover his memories. Then she would consider herself paid to her debt.

She shook her head when they suggested other options for her savior. For once she was adamant. No, she wouldn't like to let him stay at the hospital. No thank you, she didn't want to make him go to a mental institution run by a non-government organization.

"He's my savior. Misa-Misa must save him." Misa said firmly "Misa-Misa is indebted to him. She will care for him."

It took a lot of calls to everyone from her manager to her boss until she got what she wanted.

Nobody could say no to her.

So Misa found herself with a responsibility.

She couldn't be any happier.

oOoOoOo

When he woke up, he first thought about sunshine.

The sunshine was in her hair. It was plaited into two braids and it seemed to him that they carried iridescence, radiance, a halo. She was dressed in a white baby-doll dress with white sandals that exposed pretty feet. His second thought was about innocence.

It was early morning. He tried to remember what day it was. After a lot of pain he gave up. If he didn't take a peek at the calendar on his bedside, he wouldn't have known. He frowned.

Then he realized that he remembered _nothing_.

A brief pause before he said aloud, "Who are you and what have you done to me?"

She stared. "I-I'm Amane Misa. You saved me."

He stared at her with large dark eyes with long lashes. She was very pretty. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She mentioned that he saved her. But since he didn't have his memory of that then did that really happen?

"See this?" The blonde girl, Misa-san he decided, showed an arm whose smoothness was marred by white gauze. "I got this when you pushed me. You're my savior!"

oOoOoOo

Savior? The word stuck.

He thought hard about that. Seeing believed. He couldn't deny the possibility that she was telling the truth. But it still left out a lot of things.

The train of thought was rudely blocked when she enveloped him in an impulsive embrace. A cloud of warm and fragrant smells made him lightheaded. Not even aware, he leaned into her bosom and inhaled.

"Thank you," she said cheerfully "you're my hero!"

He liked the sound of that.

oOoOoOo

Misa found out that he was very healthy- except for his lost memory.

Forging papers and faking documents for her, her manager managed to get release forms for _him_.

She couldn't believe it when she realized that she was truly going to be in charge of him. It was surreal. Walking upstairs to his room to announce that they were going home, she smiled all the way. She wasn't lonely anymore.

Pushing the door back she was greeted by the young man sitting in a crouch on a chair. He was also biting his thumb while contemplating on solving a puzzle called Rubik's Cube. She stared as he solved the multicolored cube puzzle in a matter of seconds.

"How did you do that?" she gasped.

"I don't know," he answered dully.

"Don't you remember anything?" she asked, curious. The doctor said he _might, _after a few days.

A shake of the head answered her question.

She approached him, eyes sad. He took her hand and pressed it to his face. Her heart went out to him. She climbed up on the bed and sat with him until he let go.

"You've got no name, no address and no identity," she said quietly. It was strange that she felt glad and relieved at the same time for that. Somehow it reassured her that he was hers and hers alone. "I'm sorry. I tried my best. Can you forgive me?"

"I can," the dark-haired boy said "what's going to happen to me, Misa-san?"

"I'll take care of you," Amane Misa said and she pulled him into her second embrace. He stiffened for a second before he relaxed. Then he snuggled closer and she felt warm. In the warm glow of sunshine they were sister and lover, dark and bright.

"_You're mine."_

oOoOoOo

Later, she had an idea.

"You need a name," she suggested cheerfully. He liked it when her blue eyes were sparkling. "Can I give you one?"

"A name," he repeated. His brows were knitted.

"Like mine," she shrugged unselfconsciously "Amane Misa. You must have one!"

"_I'm no one. I'm nothing."_ He said flatly.

"You're someone to me," Misa declared as she went to the window, deep in thought. It was Indian summer. She couldn't wait until she got out of the stuffy hospital. She wanted to bring him into the world.

He sat on his unusual way, legs drawn up and arms around them. His eyes remained on her. She turned and gazed at him thoughtfully. He was Japanese like her except that the purity of his features suggested foreign blood of sorts. When he talked, his voice had a trace of an accent. It made her think of warm fires, black umbrellas and rainy mornings in dark gray buildings…

"Marcus," she suggested, counting off her fingers "Lawrence, King, Jack…"

"L," his voice rose swiftly in excitement "isn't that a letter?"

"L," she tried it. It felt strangely familiar and wonderful on her tongue. "L for loveless, lifeless, luxury…"

"L for Law," his eyes shone.

Misa laughed. It was a magnificent sound. "You understand English," she said wonderingly "Don't you want a proper name?"

"L is fine," L murmured decisively "because Misa-san gave it."

_L it is._

oOoOoOo

Leaving the hospital gave them a sense of freedom.

Their hands were linked. She was protective of him. He clung to her.

_Their lives were suddenly intertwined._

oOoOoOo


End file.
